digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion
|image1= |caption1= |directed_by=Keitaro Motonaga |produced_by=Shuhei Arai Makiko Murakami Tohru Nishida Kōhei Motokawa |written_by=Yuuko Kakihara |music_by=Sakabe Tsuyoshi |studio=Toei Animation |licensed_by=Eleven Arts Shout! Factory |released=September 15, 2016 |row8= |runtime=96 minutes}}Reunion is first film of Digimon Adventure tri.. It is the third film of the Adventure series overall. Summery "TAI, LOOK HOW BIG YOU'VE GROWN!" It’s been six years since that summer adventure when Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined crossed over to the Digital World and nearly three years since the final battle between Kari’s second generation DigiDestined and MaloMyotismon. And, at some point, while the peaceful days went by, the gate to the Digital World mysteriously closed. With the gate closed, the days continue to pass, until the adventure "digivolves" once again. Plot Tai, now in high school, feels downhearted that he and his friends seem to be slowly drifting apart. Meanwhile, strange occurrences are causing electronic devices to malfunction across Odaiba. Minutes before Tai is due to play a soccer match, a Kuwagamon that had been causing the malfunctions suddenly appears, soon taking physical form and causing collateral damage to the city. Just as Tai is cornered, his Digivice shines and his old partner Agumon appears while digivolving into Greymon to fight the stronger Kuwagamon. As the two Digimon end up traveling through portals to an airport in Haneda, Tai is given a ride by his substitute teacher, Daigo Nishijima. As more Kuwagamon appear, Tai is joined by the other DigiDestined and their Digimon partners, who defeat two of them before a mysterious hand abducts the last one. Following the battle, as the DigiDestined look over the strange occurrences leading up to Kuwagamon's appearance, which are believed to be caused by distortions in space, Tai and Matt pay a visit to Nishijima, who reveals himself to be part of an organization monitoring Digimon activity, particularly infected Digimon like the Kuwagamon that appeared. As Izzy develops ways to provide easier access to their Digimon partners and seek out digital disturbances, Tai begins to fear that people could get hurt as a result of his actions as a DigiDestined. The next day, a mysterious black Digimon known as Alphamon appears, seemingly targeting a Digimon under the care of Meiko Mochizuki, a girl who recently transferred into Tai's class. With Alphamon proving too powerful for the other Digimon, Matt urges Tai to stop running away from his fears, and together they manage to drive Alphamon off with the power of Omnimon. Afterwards, Meiko reveals that she is also a DigiDestined with her partner, Meicoomon, being the Digimon that Alphamon was targeting. Cast Humans *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Vic Mignogna as Matt Ishida *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Robbie Daymond as Joe Kido *Johnny Yong Bosch as T.K. Takaishi *Tara Sands as Kari Kamiya *Cristina Vee as Meiko Mochizuki *Cherami Leigh as Maki Himekawa *Doug Erholtz as Daigo Nishijima *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Yuuko Kamiya Digimons *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (Share with Kyle Hebert) *Cherami Leigh as Biyomon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon *Anna Garduno as Palmon *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Laura Summer as Patamon *Kate Higgins as Gatomon, Meicoomon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon (Share with Kirk Thornton) *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon *Mari Devon as Togemon *Dave Mallow as Angemon Non-speak *Alphamon *Hackmon *Davis Motomiya *Yolei Inoue *Cody Hida *Ken Ichijouji Others *John Eric Bentley as Narrator Release Home media It was released on May 16th 2017. Sequel Determination Songs *''Digimon Are Back (Again!)'' *''Butter-Fly'' *''I Wish'' Videos Digimon Adventure tri - Chapter 1 Reunion Digimon Adventure Tri Reunion - Official Trailer Digimon Adventure Tri Reunion - Bonus Clip 1 The Cast On The Growth Of The Characters (HD) Digimon Adventure Tri Reunion - Bonus Clip 2 The Cast And Crew On Voicing The Characters (HD) Trivia *It is take place three years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02 and focus on the original eight DigiDestined and their Digimon partners. *It is Omnimon's third appearance since Revenge of Diaboromon. Continuity Cultural References Goofs/Errors Navigation Category:Movie